Grounding and energy dispersion systems are well known in the art and have been used historically to prevent current and voltage surges from damaging sites, structures, and electrical equipment. Conventional grounding systems include discrete ground rods, discrete ground plates, ground electrodes, enhanced ground rods and chemical rods. Conventional grounding systems are configured in rings that require a footprint often far exceeding the constraints of the sites, structures or equipment targeted for protection.